


Movie Night

by sunnywithclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Remus and Sirius go to the movies, Wizards in the muggle world, wizard date night!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/sunnywithclouds
Summary: Lily took James to the movies and so now Sirius HAS to go, too.  Thats just the way it is.  Unfortunately for Remus he's getting dragged along.  He doesn't even know what a movie is!---------Along with Inktober, it is Fictober! Following a prompt list from Tumblr I'm going to write short fics based around those prompts. A friend doing the same is titling each fic with the prompt so I'm totally copying that. ;)--------





	Movie Night

"This is ridiculous!' Remus said, then gave Sirius a shove when the larger man threw popcorn at him. "You're a child! You're a child and the only reason we're here is because Lily took James. And you can NEVER have James do anything you haven't done."

With a huff Remus turned in his seat and faced forward again. It was the strangest place... Rows and rows of seats where the part you sat on folded up and down. Not on it's own, though, you had to push it down to sit on it. Everyone was crammed into these seats, all facing towards what looked like a giant white screen.

They paid for tickets, little pieces of paper that said the 'movie' they were going to see. Then they stood in line for muggles to give them popcorn and fizzy drinks that they paid for. Paid rather a LOT if he understood his muggle money conversion properly. 

"James says the first bit, the sitting around here bit, is boring. But this isn't what we're really here for."

"Then what ARE we here for?" Remus asked, giving Sirius another hard nudge with his elbow, sincerely wishing the other man was capable of doing something by himself and he hadn't had to go along for whatever this was.

"Well... He didn't tell me that part. He just said it was amazing. Like muggle magic."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense." Remus muttered, rolling his eyes. "If muggles had magic then they wouldn't be muggles."

Sirius started on a retort but thankfully the lights dimmed and it distracted him. Remus breathed out a soft breath of relief, not feeling like arguing anymore. Lily had at least told him that the lights would go down before the 'movie' started. Hopefully that meant that Sirius would be quiet for awhile.

Almost immediately a shaft of light came from behind them and illuminated the screen, soon it wasn't just light, it was pictures. Moving pictures... But not JUST moving pictures like they had in the Wizarding World, they could speak. They didn't repeat their movements over and over again, it was..

"Is this like a story? Like a play but... The people aren't really here?" Remus whispered to Sirius, leaning towards him a bit when he didn't reply right away. He dragged his eyes away from the screen to look at his friend who had gone completely slackjawed, mouth still half full of popcorn.

"Charming." Remus muttered to himself and settled into the seat to watch the screen again.

It was like a story or a play. Somehow the light behind them was making a picture and the people were acting out a story. But unlike a play where everything was done on a stage and with props and a set and everything, this seemed as though the muggles acting had the whole world to be in.

He watched as a spoiled looking blonde lady got married, then as her new husband died that same night. He watched her join the army which he didn't really understand, but he did catch on that what they had told her the army was - a luxury vacation- and what it ACTUALLY was, were two very different things. That mistake landed her in a lot of silly trouble, that was somehow both really very cheesy and really very hilarious at the same time.

He looked over at Sirius a few times through the movie, each time getting more disgusted by the fact that he was still sitting slackjawed (though at some point he had, at least, chewed and swallowed the popcorn). He didn't laugh at the funny antics in the movie, even though everyone else did.

Remus found he rather like that part of it. Everyone in the theatre, even though they weren't all there together as friends, were all sitting and watching this movie, all laughing together and sharing the same things. It was oddly fun to think about that. Sitting among a group of strangers, all having a good time.

He was disappointed when it was over, though satisfied with the conclusion. Lily had told him movies generally had happy endings. He hadn't really understood what she meant, since at that point he didn't know what a movie was. Now he understood.

"We should do this all the time!" Remus said as they walked out onto the street, eventually giving Sirius a hard shake. "Snap out of it, you look like a stunned walrus."

"Hey!" Sirius said, scowling at Remus, then smiling at him. "Sea Lion, was what I was going for."

"Did you even take in anything that was happening? Every time I looked at you you were completely zoned out."

"It was overwhelming!' Sirius said, ruffling Remus' hair as they headed back to the alley where they had come into the muggle world. "But amazing."

"Lily says there's scary ones as well as funny ones. Maybe we could see a scary one sometime." Remus spoke, then laughed as a look of fear crossed Sirius' face before he could compose himself into a mask of courage. 

"Never mind." He said, giving Sirius a shove towards the back of the alley so they could apparate home. "We'll stick to funny ones for now."


End file.
